This invention relates to the field of ball throwing machines. More specifically, it relates to a class of machines for projecting tennis ball and the like on a selected trajectory so that the players may practice.
Tennis ball throwing machines are known and, for example, see the references cited in the prior art statement. Most such devices require a source of house current to operate the electric motor utilized for driving the firing mechanism. This is because the energy necessary to repeatedly cock and discharge the striking mechanism will quickly wear down a battery operated device. Accordingly, it has not been possible to provide a ball throwing machine which can be used away from a source of house current. Since tennis facilities are usually out of doors and away from power receptacles this has limited the wide use of tennis ball throwing machines by players and instructors.
Although portable machines have been proposed, it has not heretofore been possible to provide a device which is portable, cordless and still capable of extended usage. Nor has it been possible to provide a cordless device which is able to project tennis balls at varying velocities and distances in a manner to simulate volleys from an opponent.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cordless portable ball throwing machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a battery operated ball throwing device which efficiently utilizes the available electrical energy so as to provide prolonged periods of usage before battery replacement or recharge is required.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cordless portable throwing machine which is capable of a full range of velocity and distance adjustments so as to simulate the volleys of an opponent upon a tennis court.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cordless portable ball throwing machine in which the momentum remaining in the striker after a ball is stuck is employed to assist in cocking the striking mechanism thereby to reduce the electrical energy required for each cycle of operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.